I Miss You
"I Miss You" is a song by Clean Bandit that features the vocals of Julia Michaels. It was produced by Jack Patterson, Grace Chatto and Mark Ralph, and written along with Michaels. "I Miss You" reached the top 5 on the United Kingdom charts, making it Julia Michaels' second top 10 after "Issues" and her biggest peak in the country to date. Background On 16 October 2017, Clean Bandit first announced the song and its release date on social media, along with the single cover and a pre-order set up on streaming services."Clean Bandit & Julia Michaels' "I Miss You" Arriving On October 27. Headline Planet.Clean Bandit Announce Brand New Single with Julia Michaels. MTV News. Shortly afterwards, Michaels revealed on Twitter that she "wrote Miss You' at the height of an emotional roller coaster. When I was stuck at the top, this flew out of me." On 18 October 2017, the group posted the first snippet of the song on social media, in which Michaels' layered voice can be heard "singing the melody over a piano piece".Clean Bandit Preview Julia Michaels' Collab "I Miss You". MTV News. Michaels later confirmed via a tweet that she wrote the song while Jack Patterson was playing the piano.Clean Bandit preview their new single I Miss You featuring Julia Michaels. Official Charts Company. Chatto spoke to Billboard on the meaning behind the track, saying: "It's a simple song, about the unbelievable pain of breaking up with someone you love."Clean Bandit Taps Julia Michaels for Fun New Track and Video 'I Miss You': Premiere. Billboard. She also regarded "Sorry", a highly successful song co-written by Michaels, as one of her favorites of all time, calling working with Michaels "a real honour".Clean Bandit pen a track for THIS artist in the hope of a collaboration. Daily Star. Lyrics Music video The music video was directed by Clean Bandit and filmed in both the United Kingdom and a desert in Los Angeles, it sees the ensemble, all dressed in red, dancing around, intercut with landscape shots.See Brilliant New Music Video For Clean Bandit's Latest Single 'I Miss You'. Female First. Chatto described the filming process as "very special". She added: "We got to know each other better in the blazing heat, we experimented with special effects and train tracks." Personnel *'Composition' - Julia Michaels, Jack Patterson, Grace Chatto *'Production' - Jack Patterson, Mark Ralph, Grace Chatto *'Mastering engineer' - Stuart Hawkes *'Vocals' - Julia Michaels *'Cello' - Grace Chatto *'Mixing' - Grace Chatto, Mark Ralph, Jack Patterson, Drew Smith, Tom AD Fuller *'Percussion' - Luke Patterson *'Synthesizer' - Jack Patterson Source: Tidal. Videos Clean Bandit - I Miss You feat. Julia Michaels Official Video Clean Bandit Perform With Zara Larsson, Julia Michaels and Anne-Marie MTV EMAs 2017 Clean Bandit - Symphony I Miss You Medley Live from the BRITs Nominations Show 2018 Julia Michaels - I Miss You - Sydney Clean Bandit - I Miss You (feat. Julia Michaels) Behind The Scenes References Category:Songs by Julia Michaels Category:Songs written by Julia Michaels